


Euphoria

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also Seven's real name is here though only mentioned once, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MC is so head over heels, Some kind of University AU I suppose, Zen is like the main star of the drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: Though Zen is busy with rehearsals, MC misses him dearly.





	Euphoria

MC missed Zen. She truly missed his big presence, as well as the way his personality shone brighter than the stage lights itself. Zen was like the sun and she were all seven planets orbiting him.

His scent that contained a beautiful aroma of vanilla and laundry detergent whenever he held her close. Warmth that melted her heart when he first laid eyes on her.

She knew Zen was busy with drama club. He was not coming home until later into the night because of rehearsals for the upcoming play.

MC’s phone was dead silent with no notifications from him whatsoever, except during random moments when he would pop up and video chat with each other. She sits on an armchair, elbows propped on the wooden desk in front of her with her chin resting on closed fists. The black screen reflected her face with such worry and excitement.

Dusk was slowly approaching and time moved in slow motion. Nothing exciting had happened throughout the day, except Saeyoung making a quick stop-by.

MC was cooped up in her shared apartment ever since he left for university quite a few hours ago. She was reminiscent of the times she had spent with Zen. Despite living in a cheap apartment, the ambience felt more like home. She knew she was acting as if he was on the other side of the globe and should not overreact.

Her fingernails tapped against the wood of the desk, staring out the window with the sky already a beautiful combination of orange and pink. The view from the window had the cityscape and the sunset just behind all the tall skyscrapers in the distance.

Sighing with boredom, her eyes reverted to her phone which coincidentally lit up. Her fingers twitched with excitement as soon as she saw the familiar contact name pop up in the single notification.

_Drama King._

A smile tugged on the corners of MC’s lips as soon as she unlocked her phone, ready to type her heart out.


End file.
